


Two out of Three

by galacticberries



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Manipulative Relationship(s), M/M, Not Deceit friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticberries/pseuds/galacticberries
Summary: Roman is feeling down, Virgil is feeling nervous, and they're both feeling pretty in love. (Virgil's love is just implied but that's fine. Roman can read in between the lines.)





	Two out of Three

**Author's Note:**

> My brother Dirkygoodness beta-ed for me again, so thanks a lot to him!
> 
> To any Deceit stans, I’m really sorry. I don’t necessarily go off on him but he’s definitely not painted in a positive light here. I personally feel like Roman is being manipulated and Deceit is only nice to Roman when it gets Deceit what he wants and I tried to portray that here. Of course you can feel totally different and it you really like Deceit then you might wanna skip this one, sorry again!

“Roman?” Virgil started, as he moved to sit on the edge of Roman's bed. It happened to be a plain queen this time around, with a red and white plush comforter currently cocooned around Roman's form in the center. 

 

Virgil had never been crazy about Roman's room before and he still wasn’t. It was always changing, shifting to suit Roman's often sudden desire to shake things up, which was most likely to keep him from feeling too stagnant. Virgil supposed he could empathize with that, in a way. But it also set him on edge in a different way. It made him uncomfortable, almost, because he never knew what to expect. 

 

Well, almost never. 

 

Virgil turned back to the lump of blanket in the center and smiled. 

 

He began to pull at a loose string on the edge of the bedsheet, and honestly, Roman is getting a tad sloppy if his sheets are getting loose strings now all of a sudden.

 

He pulled at it a little harder, “You coming out anytime soon?”

 

From the mound he heard a small, ‘ _ Mmf’,  _ in response. 

 

Virgil stared at it for a moment to gage any movement before continuing, “Come on, dude.”

 

This time Roman gave a louder and more definitive grumple. Wow.

 

“If you don't start uses actual words I'll go get Patton to transla-” 

 

Roman's head suddenly popped out with a little squeak and a rushed “ _ Don't _ get Patton.” 

 

And wow. In Virgil's frank opinion, he looked like a mess. He had light bags under his eyes from what Virgil can only guess must be lack of sleep, and his hair was a greasy and tangled mess. It was- disconcerting to see Roman this disheveled. He always looked so put together; even when he was throwing a tantrum there would never be a hair out of place.

 

Virgil twisted the string around his finger, untwisted it, then twisted it again.

 

He let out a breath, “If you get out then I won't get Patton.” 

 

Roman leveled a glare at him, “That defeats the whole purpose.”

 

“There’s a purpose? How?” Virgil looked back at the talking comforter, “How could there possibly be a purpose to all-”, He gestured to Roman's whole situation, “- _ this. _ ”

 

Roman let out an over the top sigh and buried himself under the covers again. “Maybe it was to avoid all of you.”

 

With a sharp inhale Virgil pulled the sheet string taunt, letting it dig into his skin. Yeah, okay. That hurt a little. His head shot in the opposite direction of the room where he noticed the wall covered in various glow in the dark moons and stars. 

 

Huh. 

 

He honestly thought those would be gone by now. Virgil guessed those happened to be one of the few constants of Roman's room. Virgil liked them, actually, even though they weren't really his style.

 

He remembered the day Roman put them up, too. Roman had been changing his room over and over, redesigning down to the smallest detail after a particularly nasty fight with Logan. He had been up here for hours, and no one could get him down. Not even Patton. Virgil doesn't exactly know why he went to check on him. Not exactly. 

 

It just, it just felt wrong to leave him alone like that. So he went up there and the room was a complete disaster, (he's pretty sure there were four beds at one point), and Roman wasn't much better off. So he suggested changing the room physically, doing it with his hands instead of snapping it into place.

 

So they did. And Virgil mentioned stars and Roman went to glowing stars and suddenly they were covering the wall together in cheesy glow in the dark moons and stars. 

 

It was just like Roman to keep them up, and in the same places no less.

 

Virgil let out a small sigh and loosened his grip on the string. It was starting to hurt anyway. 

 

As softly, as gently, as  _ Patton-ey _ , as Virgil possibly could he asked, “Roman, you don't mean that. What's actually going on?”

 

Roman grumbled again, “Am I not aloud to be mad at you guys?”

 

Virgil pulled at the string again and willed himself to be softer. He could do this.

 

“Roman, please.”

 

Roman shifted a little and then pulled into himself more. 

 

He just gave another grumble. This was getting Virgil nowhere. How did Patton be so patient with all of them?

 

“Tell me what's wrong.”

 

Roman pulled in on himself tighter. He was almost a ball at this point, before he spoke- barely above a whisper- “I know he doesn't actually like me.”

 

It caught Virgil so off guard that he completely dropped his tone, “What? Who?”

 

Roman shot up, looking beyond annoyed. “Please.”

 

“Dude. What are you talking about?” Virgil glanced side to side, desperately trying to gage what the heck Roman was talking about. 

 

“Deceit!” Roman snapped, his voice cracking. He flailed his arms around, gesturing wildly, “I'm not as dumb as you all think. I- I know! I know he uses me and he doesn't actually like me! And I thought-” Roman cut himself off, angrily shoving his head on his knees.

 

Virgil just stared at him, feeling about a miserable as Roman looked. He had no idea what to do. No idea how Patton would handle this. Well, okay he kinda does. 

 

Patton would try to comfort, to maybe soften the truth. He would ignore the real issue. 

 

Well. He wasn't Patton.

 

Virgil twisted the string so hard it snapped beneath him. 

 

He looked down, looked back up, and then looked back at Roman and his slumped over posture and he realized in that moment just how un-Roman it was. He realized just how much he hated it.

 

With the string broken, he had no reason to sit so far away so he scooted closer. He placed a hand on Roman's shoulder and sat there for a moment.

 

“And you thought that if he didn't like you maybe we don't either?” Virgil asked, looking directly at him now. “That maybe we were just using you too?”

 

The shrug he got was answer enough. 

 

He sighed. God. Roman could be such a idiot. 

 

He put both hands on Roman's shoulders and leveled him with a stare, “Look, Roman I have nothing to gain from this-”

 

Roman scoffed and pulled away, “If your gonna be a jerk just leave-”

 

Virgil rolled his eyes and moved his hand to Roman's cheek. He slowly moved Roman back to facing him. When they were making eye contact again he sat there for a moment trying to ignore the soft blush in Roman's cheeks, “I meant, you absolute dork, that since there's nothing for me to gain, why would I be here? Why would I stay if I didn't like you?” 

 

Roman paused for a second, just sitting there. And then he sucked in a sharp inhale, words catching in his throat before he could get anything out. When Virgil felt tears on his hands he quickly pulled Roman closer, placing a soft kiss on Roman's forehead and ignored the fact that his own cheeks were heating up now.

 

If anything, that made the situation worse. Roman's almost silent crying turned to nearly aggressive sobbing. Virgil pulled him even closer and was desperately trying to ignore how awkward and out of place he felt. He wasn't one for comforting, that was more Patton's game. He just wasn't good at it. And honestly, it stressed him out. What if he did it wrong? What if he made it worse?

 

But, then again, he didn't feel so bad holding Roman in his arms like this. Sure he would love it to be under better circumstances but, the truth is, Virgil knows Roman would do it for him. So Virgil is willing sit out the awkwardness. He's willing to wait for the better circumstances.

 

After a couple minutes Roman gave a watery “Do the others like me too?” 

 

Vigil snorted at that and gave Roman a little squeeze, “Yes. Yeah. They like you.”

 

“But what if Patton-” Roman began and Virgil just had to cut that thought process off because, holy crap. 

 

“Roman, Patton loves you. He loves everyone.”

 

“But-”

 

“No.” Virgil just shook his head. “Nope, absolutely not. Whatever your gonna say, no. You know Patton best out of all of us. You know he's too genuine for that.” 

 

Roman smiled into Virgil's jacket, “Yeah. Yeah good point.” And then Roman suddenly got sullen again. Which sucked, because he had started to sound like Roman again. 

 

“Well, I know Logan doesn't like me.”

 

Virgil paused at that because well. Virgil knew it wasn't true but he also knew it wasn't exactly false either. Logan sure acted like he couldn't stand Roman but Virgil also knew that it wasn't, well, real.

 

He knew what Logan's actual annoyance looked like. Logan had a genuine dislike of Deceit, and it definitely felt different than his weird pseudo hate of Roman.

 

“The long drawn out silence doesn't bode well, Virge.” Roman let out small huff of laughter, while Virgil could only roll his eyes.

 

“Shut up. It's just,” He shifted a little, “I know that he acts like he can't stand you but he genuinely likes you. I promise.”

 

“Aw, you promise?”

 

Virgil pushed gently away, trying (and failing) to hide the smile on his face. “God, you're the worst. Why do I put up with you?” 

 

Roman face lit up, pulling Virgil closer “Because you love me.” He dragged out ‘love’ for way too long, Virgil could only roll his eyes again.

 

“I said like-”

 

“We both know you meant love!” He dragged the word again but yeah. He was right, Virgil probably (definitely) did.

 

“Well, what if I lied?”   
  
Roman paused for a split second, making Virgil's heart rate spike, ( _ Crap, what if he believed that, oh god. _ ) before Roman put on his best serious face-

  
“Nah, you're not Deceit. You wouldn't lie to me about this.” 

 

And Virgil definitely had agree with that one. He smiled down at Roman and Roman smiled back, way to genuinely for someone who was just crying. It was kinda sweet. In a way. God. They were both such dorks.

 

Right as Virgil was about to vocalize this, Roman wrapped his arms around his waist and flopped backwards onto the bed— dragging Virgil with him.

 

Virgil let out a very dignified squeal and gently wacked Roman on the arm as he cackled. It was honestly a beautiful sound and that wasn't fair. It really wasn't. Virgil pushed himself up on his forearms so he was just above Roman, their noses barely touching.

 

Roman looked up at him, “Well, even if Logan doesn't like me,” he paused smiling as he spoke, “two out of three ain't bad.”

 

And then he put a hand on either side of Virgil's face, closed the gap, and kissed him square on the lips.

 

This time Virgil didn't even try to hide his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many Sanders Sides fics just sitting around unfinished so I’m glad I finally got this one finished and actually posted. I feel like some bits are kinda rushed but what ya gonna do.
> 
> Edit: Went back and fixed some minor punctuation errors and changed some phrasing.


End file.
